The use of machine-readable watermarks in an image may involve significant processing and cost. As machine-readable watermarks may not be visible to the human eye, a computing device may need to continuously scan an image in order to determine if any watermarks are embedded therein. Further, the cost of a watermark identifier (which may be needed to access the data associated with the watermark) may be significant.